They Don't Know About Us
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: "They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the 'I Love You's.' They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right." -One Direction.


Steve sighed as he put his key in the lock to his apartment. It was nearly midnight and he was tired. For the past five weeks straight he was training new agents at SHIELD along with doing all the necessary paperwork to go along with that. He would be so tired that he ended up crashing at the headquarters before getting up and repeating the cycle all over again. Finally it was the last Friday of the cycle and Nick finally told him to go home and get some rest.

Once he was in his apartment, the blonde placed his shield down, locked the door back, and walked to the kitchen for some food. The only source of light that he used was from the fridge, and decided on a sandwich.

"It's about time you got home." A voice said from behind him. Most people would freak out that someone was in their house and didn't know about it, but Steve could only smile and continued to pull ingredients for his sandwich.

"Well I was working."

"Yeah, and you just forgot about me?" The blonde didn't get a chance to say anything because the light to the kitchen was flipped on, lighting up the whole area. After letting his eyed adjust, he let them scan to the area where the light switch is and let them take in the form that was Natasha Romanoff.

"I thought you were in Russia?" he asked trying to keep his voice from showing just how much he liked seeing her in one of his white button downs and nothing else, hell she probably didn't have anything under either.

"I was, but I finished my mission early." She said as she quickly stepped over to him and stood right in front of him. Sometimes Steve forgets just how small Natasha is, because he had to look down on her in order to look at her.

"So why not stay at the compound?"

"I was lonely," she quietly said before wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest and he did the same with her shoulders, placing his cheek on her fiery red hair, "I missed my husband."

"I missed my wife too."

No one but Sam, Clint, Laura and the kids knew that the two were married. After the whole Loki issue the two grew close but didn't actually start dating until they were relocated to Washington. Of course the old SHIELD fell, the search for Bucky was on and a crazy robot tried to take over the world, but in the end they were together. After the new Avengers were put together, Steve took Natasha back to Iowa to see her- _their_ \- new nephew. While their time there, the blonde asked Clint if he could ask for Nat's hand in marriage and of course the archer said yes. The kids over heard the conversation and wanted to help their new uncle ask their favorite auntie (even though Natasha was their only auntie) to marry him.

It was a simple plan of posting every drawing that the solider drew of Natasha around the house like a trail, which ended with the red head in front of a drawing in which Steve was proposing to her and the words: _"Will you marry me?"_

Sure enough Steve was right behind her with a navy blue diamond ring and matching ring band, on one knee. Natasha was actually crying when she said yes and the whole Barton family came running out from their hiding spots to congratulate the new couple. A week later the two were married at a small court house with Laura as Nat's maid of honor, Clint as Steve's best man, Nate in Nat's arms (because he loved his auntie already), Lila as the flower girl and Cooper as the ring bearer.

Once the two were back in New York, they kept the secret from the others, but Sam found out one morning when Steve was late for their morning run. He went to the leader's room and found the two Avengers wrapped up in sheets and each other, with wedding bands on both left hands. Sam asked them about it the night the others went to bed and the two were honest with him. Sam promised to keep their secret safe and joked that he wanted to be godfather if the two had kids.

That was a year ago and Steve loved every moment that Natasha was his wife, but he hated when he had to leave for long periods of time away from her.

"Are you really hungry?" she asked.

"No, did you have something in mind?" he asked, already knowing what it was that she wanted. The red head pulled away and cupped both of his cheeks and brought his head down for a kiss. Steve dropped his hands from her shoulders to her hips and pulled her closer against his hips. It's been too long since he had her lips on his.

Quickly Steve picked his wife up off the floor and placed her on the kitchen counter, the red head wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer to him; they did all of this without breaking their kiss. The blonde broke the kiss after sometime and decided to take his lips down her jaw and neck.

"Steve," she moaned as he found his favorite spot behind her left ear. He was planning on drawing this out for as long as he could, but he knew that it has been to long since he had her in his arms, so drawing this out isn't going to work.

The solider made work on the buttons on his shirt, and pulled back when he saw that she had on a navy blue lingerie set, he didn't know if he was drooling but he sure hopped that he wasn't.

"Welcome home Captain." Natasha said as she took his surprised face as a way to gain access to his neck and jaw.

"It's good to be home." He said as he reached up and cupped her breast through the lace of her bra, the action caused the red head to hiss out in pleasure but not stop marking her man.

"Should we take this to the bedroom?"

"Yeah."

The blonde picked her up off the counter and carried her off to their bedroom. Once in the room Steve dropped her on the bed gently before reaching down and untying his boots; once that was finished he took off his gloves and suit, and undershirt, leaving him in just his boxers.

Joining her on the bed, he kissed her lips lightly before moving down her neck once more and to the tops of her breasts. Making quick work of the bra and throwing it somewhere behind him, Steve latched onto her right nipple like a newborn causing the red head under him moan loudly and thread her hands through his hair.

"You're going to wake the neighbors." He said as one hand played with her other breast and his other hand reached in between them to get to her panties.

"I don't care. I haven't had you inside me in five weeks. Let them hear." She moaned out. Steve moaned at her words and slipped his hand passed her panties and let his finger go straight into her wet sex.

"Fuck!"

The blonde smiled into her nipple and created a pace between his finger and tongue. Soon two other fingers joined and his thumb touched her swollen clit ever so slightly.

"Steve!"

"Yes doll?" Oh how he knew that the nickname did so many things to the red head.

"Baby please,"

"Please what doll?"

"I need you inside of me."

Those words set the soldier off and he quickly removed his fingers from her and ripped her underwear from her and then removed his boxers. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Steve was inside Natasha in one swift motion.

"God yes!" Natasha screamed out; Steve really not caring if anyone heard them. The two found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, not too fast and not too slow but something right in the middle. It felt like forever, until Natasha told him that she was close to her climax, but her husband could care less, if anything he wanted to spend forever in his wife. Using his thumb on her clit Steve brought her to her climax, which in return brought him to his climax. After a few minutes he pulled out, causing them to both wince at the lost, and walked to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe Natasha up.

"You know that was the best welcome home present ever." He said as he cleaned his wife up with the cloth that was wet with warm water.

"Really? So that time that I was dressed in that Captain American showgirl outfit wasn't good?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Oh trust me it was good, but that doesn't count because we were on our honeymoon." He countered as he finished cleaning her before cleaning himself and dropping the cloth on his uniform, it needed to be washed anyway. Steve quickly pulled the covers up and jumped into bed with his wife, who placed her head on his chest and his hands went around her waist.

"Our makeshift honeymoon, with three kids who tried to feed us breakfast in bed every morning."

"It was good regardless." They shared a laugh before going into comfortable silence with each other drawing random patterns on every piece of skin they found.

"The kids called me today." Nat said quietly.

"Really? How are they?"

"They're fine. Cooper's birthday is coming up and it's mandatory that Captain America and Black Widow make an appearance in their uniform for his superhero themed party."

"Are the others going too?"

"Of course. He's making Clint do tricks with his arrows for the party. Wanda has to move stuff with her mind, Sam, Tony, Rhodey, and Vision have to fly around. I think Pietro is going to run around with some kids. Even Fury is forced to go."

"I don't know how they got us wrapped around their fingers."

"Me either, but Lila asked me something today that I need to talk to you about." She said sitting up to look him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"She wanted to know if we were going to give them a little cousin soon. I told her that I'll talk to you about it."

"I'm all for us having a child Nat, but it's up to you."

"You know we have to go through IVF."

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." He said with a smile, in which she returned.

"I love you." She said before climbing on top of him.

"I love you too." he said as they shared a kiss, that turned into round two of their loving making.

* * *

 **A/n: So Happy March guys! Wow this year is going by fast. This is a one shot that I had written up a long time ago but I changed some things around. I think I had the idea of them being secretly married after Winter Solider came out, but I kinda forgot about it until I found the notebook earlier this morning. Fury is running a new SHIELD and Pietro is alive cause I love Pietro didn't have to die *cough* Joss *cough*. Anyway until next time**.

 **-xo**


End file.
